Ace Combat Infinity: Eternal Skies
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: My idea of how ACI will go out. Starts from after Mission 4, and starts at the implied last mission of the official release. Mostly based on my idea. Rated T for minor language Update: May 27, 2014 06:54:00U PDT : Author's note posted
1. Eternal Liberation

**The following is not from the official release. It's merely an idea that has been thought up. The characters of now as the game isn't release, is just mostly made up in terms of personality, names, and relations.**

* * *

**Eternal Liberation**

**September 19, 2019**

**Area J4E: Tokyo, Japan**

**Mission Clear Objective:**

**Assist allied units in liberation of city.**

* * *

1743 (0843 Zulu)

Radios never stopped sending and receiving messages of battle, "More tanks! South of bridge!…zzzz…. MISSILE!…zzz… Roger that Collins, sending support. Hit 600 ft. of port bow…zzz… We need support now! This 309, my wingmen are down! I need SAR….zzz…TAKE COVER!"

"Oh man… look at all that…" Bronco said in awe

"Ridgeback 1, Sky-Eye, what's the report?"

"This is Sky-Eye, the UNF is beginning it's attack on the Sons of Troia. But enemy forces are too great."

"Any word on the JSDF?" Viper asked

"They are engaging enemies as well. We're redirecting units to regroup, but they are cut off."

"This is Edge, I see massive ground units by Tokyo Tower."

"Omega here, bandits on our twelve."

"Gah! There's too many!" Axeman complained, "I feel like a waiter in a packed restaurant!"

"All units. You're free to engage at will."

"Right," Viper command us, "Bone Arrows, attack the ground forces and naval vessels."

"Ridgebacks, engage at will."

I broke off in my Raptor, and began to attack ground targets.

"This is Bertz, we need support! We're at the Rainbow Bridge, heading towards the Tokyo Tower!"

'This is Bone Arrow 4, roger that."

"Oh no you don't!" Axeman intercepted, and attacked the tank I had a locked on.

"Oh really?" I just destroyed 3 tanks with my M61 Vulcan, "I beg to differ!"

I kept attacking tanks, and Axeman did the same.

But the result is a draw. Leaving one tank, and Bertz's unit is cleared to advance.

"Don't let him get that!" Omega called out

So I fired my missile. and Axeman fired his. They both struck the target.

"So who won!?" Axeman questioned.

Sky-Eye reported, "This is Sky-Eye, the winner is…. both of you! A draw!"

"This is Bertz, thanks anyway."

"The score is now 3000 to each squadron."

"Well played Reaper. Well played." Axeman actually said something nice to me.

"Thanks. You too." I responded.

* * *

"This is UNF Pacific Fleet! We need assistance to regroup with the JMSDF"

"This is the Aegis ship JDS Kongo, we need assistance to regroup with the UNF Fleet"

"Bone Arrow 3, Bone Arrow 4, Ridgebacks 2 and 3, assist the UNF and JMSDF!" Sky-Eye commanded

"This is Edge, roger…"

"Ridgeback 2?" Omega called out

"Edge?" I asked, "You okay?"

"…I'm fine" but she doesn't sound okay….

"Are you sure…."

"I'm fine!"

"Edge! Calm down! You been acting like this since we attacked 'Moby Dick'! What's with you?… It's with Slash isn't it?"

"I heard that…" Ahh, I forgot, it's an open mic.

"Slash, you are pushing everyone of YOUR squadron to be perfect. But you can't be the best of the best."

"Why's that? Pirate, you should be put in your place."

"I think you should be put in your place! You always want to win. And you can't punish your wingmen like that!" I switched off my mic.

I turned my stick, and attacked the enemy destroyers myself, not with Omega, not with Fencer, not with Edge. Just myself.

The only part of the radio was on, was the receiver. And I became the silent 'Grim Reaper' again. The man who doesn't speak. Like my mother...

"Reaper, respond." Omega tried to talk to me, "You there, mate?"

….

I just kept attacking ...

and I heard the enemy screaming, "The Reaper is coming! GO! GO! GO!… ABANDON SHIP!"

But I fired the missiles, and it slammed into the last destroyer, engulfing it into flames.

My ears can hear the screams of pain...

"This is the Kongo, thanks Reaper. Guess you are the ruthless 'Grim Reaper' out there."

"Sky-Eye to all air units, Bone Arrow is now 7000 points. Ridgeback is 6500."

"Nice job, Kid. Must have been tough to stand up to the Ridgebacks." Viper complicated me.

I just remained silent. And moved on to engage the fighters.

* * *

"This is Sky-Eye, I have a emergency update! P-1112 Aigaion, is spotted heading towards Tokyo Bay! Attack it at once!"

What?

"I know a few guys in line for a fat paycheck."

Hmph.

Viper came next to me, "The whale itself. Looks like it repaired it self pretty quick."

"Oi! Now we put it on the verge of death for nothing?!" Omega complained

"Great." Was all Bronco said

"This is Ridgeback 1, we need a analysis on 'Moby Dick'."

"Roger, standby...Okay, the Aigaion has a full repair. The missiles are unknown."

"This is Good Fellow to Bone Arrows, you have permission to shot it down."

"Viper affirmative, go get 'em kid!"

I slammed my engine control to the max, speeding towards the big one.

"This is Slash to Reaper, this is OUR fight. Not yours!" I saw missiles streak by my plane, and hit the AA emplacements.

We'll see about that.

My Raptor kept firing loads of missiles on the Flak Guns and AAMs.

"All AA guns down. Target the engines!" Omega reported

Viper and Slash took out the engines.

All that's left, is the core.

"SO... who's bagging the whale?" Fencer asked

Edge moved in for the kill...

Should I let her get the kill, or let Edge's fragile mind snap?

* * *

"Reaper took it down... he took it down..." Edge couldn't believed it

"Don't worry Edge." Fencer assured, "Winning isn't everything."

All of a sudden, a plane can be seen taking off of the falling fortress.

A plane of blue and white, with a black canopy.

"Warning! Gaimar has comfirmed launch for 'Camilla'. The Butterfly is back! Wait... the OLDS is online!"

What?!

"The OLDS is targeting the space debris! It's redirecting it into targets across the world! The enemy craft is controlling the laser weapon system."

As if on cue, the star began to fall from the sky... engulf in a bright light.

In front of us, the 'Butterfly', along with 6 MQ-90Ls are facing us. Ready to face us.

* * *

"So we finally meet." I finally said

"Reaper? You okay kid?" Viper asked

"Huh? What?…Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey Reaper, how about you take 'her' down?" Edge asked

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded

"Now's your chance to take her down. Once and for all."

"Are you taunting me?"

"Maybe..."

"This is Sky-Eye! We have multiple bandits approaching! Bone Arrow 4, take down 'Camilla'"

I groaned, "Why is it always me?!"

I moved my Raptor, firing missiles, only to be destroyed be the lasers.

"Reaper, you need to attack from behind!"

"Oh sure, from behind. Right" I said in sarcasm.

"Aim for the Quox first! Then you should have a clear shot."

Then, the plane performed crazy maneuvers. Ones that don't seem possible. Now, I'm at a huge disadvantage.

I fired my cannons, to have the entire group perform a half-kublit, and fired lasers and cannons. Bullets streaked by my plane, and grazed my canopy. I could see a bullet, wedged in the glass. The entire wing roar past my plane. I readjust to face the entire wing.

"Reaper, FIRE!" Sky-Eye commanded

I fired more missiles, only to hit a drone, and most of them to be struck by the lasers.

"DAMNIT!" I cursed, and see my opponent's plane still flying as good as new.

"Sky-Eye, I need a plane analysis ASAP!" I went on the radio.

"Roger, standby. Engage the enemy, I'll a plane analysis, and fill you in ASAP!"

I knew for a fact I know the pilot, "'Camilla'... Is that your real name?"

"..."

No response. Looks like the radio's not working.

But I kept trying, "You know, even the ruthless fighter, is still covered by masks."

"..."

Nothing.

All of a sudden a laser grazed my wing. My stick began to feel sluggish. Damn it... Is this it?

"Reaper, try a long range salvo. That should give even the chances of a missile hit." Bronco suggested

Viper joined in too, "If you can't get it from the front of side, always try it from above."

"Thanks. I'll try. How are you guys holding up?" I responded.

"Not as good when you're around. Gotta admit, your the true ace of the UNF."

"Really? Thanks."

"No problem, 'Kid'."

I tried a combination of both tactics, striking 6 missiles from above, on all drones.

"Reaper, this is Sky-Eye, listen up, we now have a analysis on the enemy craft. QFA-44 Nosferatu. Code Name: FANDANCE. It has multiple SP payloads. We had no Intel on this... standby... we have an incoming message from H.Q. We're redirecting it to you."

"...This is Commander Foulke of the UNF. We have confirmed origins of this craft. This craft is produced by Wernher And Noah Enterprises. Our worst fears are now confirmed, Sons of Troia is supported and founded by Wenher Noah. This project details are given to us by Kacper Cohen... the former chief leader of military projects. Reaper, take down the 'Butterfly', or else the safety of our skies won't be safe."

"You heard him, Bone Arrow 4. Take down 'Carmila'. You the only one who can stop it. 'Grim Reaper of Iyuli', we pray for your success."

I turned my craft to face the enemy… and it did the same… ready to joust...

* * *

_"All held the finite and infinite as unrelated. None could foresee that the history of the two would become one."_― Unknown

* * *

The Nosferatu started to attack, with multiple missiles.

I looked in awe, "Over 10.. no..20... missiles!? No way!"

"It's the ADMMM. The All Direction Multi-Purpose Missile pod system. They are low in damage... but quantity is the main purpose here." Foulke relayed the data to me.

I pulled multiple High-G turns. Pulling barrel rolls, kublits, and cobras, everything. Launching flares and chaff, the missiles missed it mark. But my alarms kept blaring.

I kept throwing the sticks back and forth, up and down.

My vision starts to blackened, My face feeling numb.

My angel is beginning to fatigue...

All of a sudden, my HUD went black.

**_Warning! Warning! System Shutdown..._**

My stick is dead, I looked from my canopy. The wings, are now shearing and ripping into pieces.

My plane's wings are beginning to tear...

**System restart...**

**System restarting...**

**AIM-9X: Online**

**XMAA: Online**

**M61: Online**

**Anti Missile Countermeasures: Depleted**

I reengaged the fighter, and locked on.

I fired, then... my tracking systems are scrambled. The missiles just stopped tracking the plane… and traveled through the sky without a command.

**Radar: Malfunction**

**Missiles Guidance: Scrambled**

"zzzzzz...zzz Reaper, respond!" The radio came alive.

"The QFA-44 also have a Electromagnetic Launcher, capable of firing special electromagnetic rounds. It can rip you to shreds. The plane also has an ECM system, jamming radar and missile guidance systems. Looks like you need to attack the enemy from behind with your cannons, or head on with everything you got. Also, the plane is low in stability, so you can use low speed dogfights to your advantage. The weak points are either the engine, or the cockpit. The choice is yours. Just make sure the enemy can't fight anymore. Sky-Eye..zzz..."

The enemy, or me will come out as the victor.

"Hey, you listening?" I called out.

"..." No response from anyone.

"Anyone?" I looked at the radio. It's now a bunch of wires, and sparks.

I turned my aircraft to face the fighter, but looked at my H.U.D.

**GUN:250**

**MSSL:4**

**XMAA:8**

**DMG:80%**

_One hit, and it's over._

It turned to face me...

As we draw near, I fired my guns. It's rounds heading towards the engine component.

**1500 meters to target...**

And fired my XMAAs, a double salvo... hitting the enemy's flares and veered of course, but one was not that foolish.

**1000 meters...**

**GUN:000**

**MSSL:2**

**XMAA:000**

**DMG:90%**

I pushed my stick's buttons, and fired my last missiles.

**500 meters...**

It struck the engines... the plane banked left, and I did the same... We passed each other... and I looked up.

I see nothing... only the black canopy, blocking the sun, and the occupant...

Then, the plane shook, and my stick is almost minute….

My plane… is alive...

I'm alive… I look back… and see a trail of black smoke… two of them...

**DMG:99%**

I see my radio now working on all frequencies.

I switched it on, "This is Reaper, the 'Butterfly's' wings...zzzz... are clipped."

The responses are extravagant. "Nice! You're the man! You ought to get a blank check! Nice one mate! Man! You're the 'Aces of Aces'!"

"This is Viper to Reaper, nice going kid... Let's go home... I bet your plane is one bullet from being a fireball."

But then, I see my opponent. It's engines engulf in smoke... and the plane trying to head out towards the sea.

_Why? It's as if... it doesn't want to go back home..._

I responded on the radio, "You guys go on ahead... I got something to say..."

"Okay... don't take long..." Bronco responded

I turned towards the plane, I can see it's Butterfly on the tail, filled with holes, and burned away...

_I want to speak to the pilot... But... is there a pilot?... Is it just a computer?... A circuit board?..._

I spoke to it, "Hey 'Camilla' ..."

"..."

_Is it a computer?..._

_"'_Camilla_'?..."_

_"..."_

_Do I need to say a name? The real name? Not the nickname, not the callsign? If so, what's the name?_

* * *

_"...Do I have a sister? Mom?"_

_"Don't say that name!" _

_"What about a dad?"_

_"He dead to us!...You do have a sister...but she's far away."_

_"What her name? What is it?"_

_"It's..."_

* * *

"...Rena... Rena... is that you?... for all of your life... I wasn't there... to look after you... I was sent away with your mother... away west, while you remain in Iyuli... and your father ... lived with you... and you were forced into being a pilot, a lab rat... Please... Please come home... I don't... I don't want to lose my family…" I was crying… crying with emotion…

Nothing came back... There was no pilot...

I was wrong...

I trudged on my controls… to try to turn away…

But as I did… I heard a voice...

"...Brother..."

* * *

**This is again an idea for a ACI fanfic. It's nothing but a thought.**

**In this story, Reaper will talk, like Col. Bishop in ACAH. ****  
**

**About the character 'camilla', it's real name in-game is unknown, or not even known if this pilot will exist in the official release. **

**To know about the 'Butterfly', watch Ace Combat Infinity Beta Test Notice 2 (For JPN) on youtube**

**It's recommended that the reader should watch all trailers regarding ACI.**


	2. An interview

My name is Erich Jager. I'm a journalist of the war of 2019. I found myself asking many people on the war. And they all are talking on one pilot. I searched for the "Grim Reaper of Iyuli", the merciless fighter pilot. After the second battle of Tokyo, both the 'Butterfly' and 'Reaper' disappeared into the sky… Reaper never came back home after the mission, and his squadron never heard from him since.

I found another person to talk to, the head of "Project Shattered Skies", and the "Butterfly". Hopefully, with the position of the Butterfly, and the Reaper.

* * *

**Kacper Cohen**

**Former Head of Military Development,Werhner and Noah Enterprises**

**Iyuli, Southern Russia**

**September 20, 2019**

* * *

His house was empty, rugged, filled with trash and dust

"We should had died that night... All of us... my family," He started, "20 years ago, the stars fell from the skies, splitting the heavens. Lost our home. After that, we left for Iyuli. We fought all the time, my wife and I. So much as to go our separate ways. She took the boy, and I took the newborn daughter. She was born in 2000. Born into a world of disaster. I tried to keep her safe, but then the riots came, and now she's afraid of everyone. Probably even her own friends she made. Then, Wernher came, and I took a job. In return, a better home."

He waved his hands around, "This is the home. Now...I hadn't heard from my wife ever since... And also my son. My daughter kept asking if her brother's gonna come back... He never did. 19 years, without an older brother to watch over her when I can't. All of a sudden, Wernher came. They….They took her…. away from me to experiment on her… I didn't know what to do… I tired calling my wife, but… she can't…. she's now in Japan… with my son… and I can't do anything anymore."

He walked to his bed, and looked at his picture, him, holding a baby boy, around a woman in bed, holding a baby girl.

"Then, she died…. My beautiful wife, died, just 10 years after the meteors. When I told my child, she cried and cried…. And I just comforted her the best I could. She then no longer talked to me….She just stayed at the facility. I only stayed there for 8 hours, and can't see her when I do… But, I was involved in her experiments. The experiments of the ENSI. They say, she can fly a plane, with just her mind, and don't need to spend her life in a school…I say that's rubbish. They made the plane for her… and the weapon for them… the so called "Sons of Troy". And they sent her to fly the drones to Tokyo… to the place where my wife is now buried… And my son…. now where to be found…The attack was stopped…. by mercenaries… I thought they are the ones to free my daughter. And so I deliberately gave them the plans of the OLDS… And I was fired…. I can't watch my family anymore….a week….no a month later… and she came back…. her face so sad, wet with tears….she knows who the 'Reaper' is…. it's…my son…. and every night…. she kept saying to her self, "I think… I see the Reaper coming for me…"

He broke down in tears, "My family, now enemies…What had I done?…."

He turned towards me, "Do…. Do you think 'he'll' see this… You'll meet him?"

I just say… "I think so…"

"Well, if you do, give him a message,'Yo buddy, still alive? And thank you…. I hope I'll see you again, my son…'"

* * *

**Simon Cohen**

**"Reaper"**

**Bone Arrow Squadron **

**Arrows Air Defense and Security**

**Sand Island Airfield, Pacific Ocean**

**September 26,2019**

* * *

I finally found him...

I see him working on a plane, a F/A-22 Raptor. It's easy to identify it, being the pride of the USAF. But I am seeing things from a fence. There are no one else in the base, but him. But, there's another plane. a plane in blue and white, with… the crimson butterfly emblem! The butterfly…. I thought that….Oh shoot! He looking this way! Gotta hide! Where?! Just… ah….uh… in the grass!

Oh great, what are you, an idiot!?

"I know you there!" A voice rang out.

"HUH!?"

"You gotta be better when it's hiding in plain sight…. grass is not a good place."

I got up and see the man walking towards me….wearing a flight suit.

"Who might you be?" He questioned

"Uh….Erich Jager. I'm a journalist of the war. I was wondering if I could talk to you about your experiences….."

"Sure…But let's head into the hangers."

* * *

His hanger…is his room?…

It has two beds, and some pictures. I can see his flight helmet. It's black, scythe bearing Reaper, in it's ghostly form...

He sat on a chair, "My name is Simon Cohen. I'm a mercenary of the Arrows Air Defense and Security. I was the new guy… the 'Grim Reaper of Iyuli'."

_It's him!_

"Why 'of Iyuli'?" I asked

"I lived in Iyuli…" He began to recalled his story, "I was just a baby when the stars fell from the sky… and I had saw the cannons to destroyed them…. but it didn't prevent the wars…I was forced out of my old city in Russia… to Iyuli… but it was no better… every night… I can remember, hear yelling… and… crying… crying of a baby… my baby sister… just born…. into a world of destruction….soon, I can't see my father any more…or my sister… My mother took me east… towards Japan… where the rebuilding was mostly done by the time we got there…2001…I took school there… learning just Japanese from the teachers, and my mother… but not English... nor Russian…It was 2005, when I was just 6 years old…when I saw something in the sky… objects in the sky… drawing contrails…planes. I was fascinated by them… and so.. I dreamed to fly in the sky… but then… my mother died…"

"When?"

"2009, 10 years after the Ulysees Disaster."

"I'm sorry about that… After that, what happen?"

"I kept going… but… I also went on the search…"

"For who?"

"My sister… she's the only family I have left. I only know one way to find her, to fly. I tried to get to the JASDF, but was rejected due to lack of English knowledge. So I left to the United States to learn it… but was not a U.S. citizen. So I have no way to find her again. I was lost… until I find Arrows." He passed me a picture of his squadron, "That's my squadron. Viper. Tough, old, but like a father. Omega. Funny, gets shot a lot, talks a lot, but also a good wingman and friend. Bronco is… well there's not much… just a quiet guy. Then, there's me. Reaper. Merciless. Silent. And lost… on a journey to find someone… only to kill people on the path."

"Yeah… a Kacper Cohen gave this message to you" I read the message, and he just closed his eyes, and put his hand under his chin.

"So he's my father… and now… I look over my sister now."

I was dumbfounded,"What do you mean?"

He stood up, chuckling,"You forgot who the 'Butterfly' is?"

He walked over to the runway, and waved to the QFA-44 about to take off. I followed him. He motioned the pilot to abort takeoff, and comeback.

It did complied, and I stood in awe as it came over...

I asked about the plane,"Russian, is it? That plane?"

He responded,"Soviet. Made by Wernher. Made for her, and just for her."

"Why's that?"

"The ENSI. She is the only one who can use it." The plane stopped in front of us, and the cockpit opened up…to reveal a girl.

She jumped down on to grass, and ran over to us.

I can tell she was slightly annoyed, "Simon, what is it? I was about to fly!"

"Yeah, just want to introduce you to someone" Simon replied, "Rena, this is Erich Jager. A journalist. And Erich, meet my sister, Rena."

When she saw me, her expression changed. Her face showed signs of fear. She ran behind Simon, and peeked shyly from behind.

_She's like a little girl..._

I acted like an complete idiot to say this next one, "Uh...How old are you?"

"…"

Simon answered for her, "She's 19. But she didn't talked much with other people. Myself included. I should know, for I hadn't seen her for 19 years."

I was getting curious ,"So how old are you, Simon?"

"20…. wait... You should know this! I was born during the Ulysses Disaster!"

"So Rena, you like flying?"

She just nodded…

"You had any friends?"

She quickly shook her head and quietly said, "I… I don't have any friends… anymore..."

As I look at her, I can see her blue hair and eyes…

_interesting… she's…pretty..._

"Okay!" Simon quickly announced, "Let's have some lunch!"

"Awww! I wanna fly!" Rena wined from his back.

"You fly everyday. Now Erich, I hope you like some canned food, cause that's all we have."

I was confused, but also…freaked out, "…Okay…"

"Come on, let's eat!" We started to walk to the hanger, "So…Rena, how about you make lunch today."

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah. Go ahead. Don't disappoint our guest here."

"Okay." She ran off ahead, and Simon stopped me.

"Now listen Erich, I have one question for you."

I starting to feel nervous, what is he gonna say? Is he gonna kill me now? Maybe… no one knows where they were, because they kill any one who discovered their new home and identity. Is he gonna kill me? What is he gonna do?

"Do you love her?"

"…huh?" I was surprised at his question…. Me? Rena? Love?… What?

"I said, 'Do you love Rena?' I can see your expression."

"Well, it's just that… I never knew that she's the one who you faced in Tokyo, almost 4 months ago!"

He just smiled, "It's a little ironic. Two kids, who's parents separated them and ran off to two different countries. One of the countries, stole the designs to drones and weaponry of the other. And, they used that child as their test pilot for future technologies, secluding her from any families. The other child, who want his family together again, stride to fly, to meet his family. And, they meet… on two different sides of a war… and as the top of their unit. Many times… they meet, unknown to them… the first in Tokyo, one was up high… controlling surveillance drones and the stolen drones…"

He walked to the hanger, and I followed, "The other, was down low, and attacking the drones… they heard each other… one of them sang a song, the other just remained silent, and only answered questions. A few times we faced each other, both us were shot down once, but not on the same day."

Now I was very surprised, "Shot down? You two?"

"Hey, we were the best. Besides, everyone makes mistakes right? Anyways, both of us were poised for the kill… but we didn't. Somehow, something in us spoke to our soul… telling us to let the victim live."

We began to walk into the hanger, where a table was set with plates and forks and knifes.

"Well, that's pretty much it. Your welcome to stay here, but you need to pull your own weight around."

"I'll keep that in mind." I responded.

"I mean, if you want to fly, you're welcome to, you just need some lessons. I'm sure we figure something out."

Rena came over with a bowl of… what looks like stew.

Simon pointed out, "Chili. With cheese and bean."

"Uh… how do you guys get the food? You seem pretty far out from the any civilization." I was surprised they had dairy.

This time, Rena answered, "We go to Tokyo a few times to get food… but we mostly stay here."

Her voice is just a whisper…. soft….

"Oh, so you visit other cities?"

"Yes…but here, we just stay together and fly…"

"Well, don't your friends and family missed you?"

"...We don't have a family anymore."

"Oh… right… sorry. I didn't know. So, Simon… how did you get fuel for your planes?"

He seemed like he get everything all planed out.

"We actually get shipments of fuel from my old squadron… They actually visit here a few times… even our 'rivals', the Ridgebacks."

"'Single Line'…"

"Yeah… before… we have a big rivalry… but… as the war progressed… we are now like partners."

Just then, I hear a sound… a sound… of fighter jets…

I look outside to see 7 planes past by…

"Oh… that's them right now…"

"Really?" Rena's expression lit up…

"Yep… it's been a while…"

We all walked out side to see the planes land… I can identify 4 of them… the F-3 Shinden II multirole fighter… the aircraft of Ridgeback Squadron.

The other… well… are harder to identify… I think one of them is a MiG-15….or was it a MiG-31? I don't know… I guess I better ask Simon on it… or maybe Rena… may be she knows all types of planes…. I hope so...

The plane with a…spider emblem…? It's pilot came out first…

He quickly ran up to us, "Hey, Simon! Rena! How are doing? Must be nice living here, huh?"

"'Omega'… nice to see you again! I hope you didn't reach a new D/K ratio."

I was dumbfounded, "Don't you mean K/D?"

"Not for him." Rena responded, "He's known to be shot down the most times… so his statistics for kills and 'deaths' are swapped."

Omega laughed, "Nah, mate! It's 1 to 5 planes now!"

"Good…. must be that because of you not talking to SOMEONE." Simon speculated… to himself?

"Nope…. now, he's talking to me." said another pilot… coming out of a double-seater plane… a F-15?… or was it a F-14… I don't know… I really suck when it comes to planes...

"Hey Bronco. How are you?" Simon greeted.

"Well, all things considered, NOISY… which is NOT what I want…" He complained

Well, this is quite the reunion...

Then the MiG came in… and Simon called out to him, "Hey Viper!"

"Hey kid. I see you are holding out. Good. Very good."

"And I see your still keeping the old plane… still can't believe it's still in one piece."

Viper commented on his pencil-looking plane, "The 'Fishbed'? well… I did repairs on it everyday… not to mention more major upgrades to the weapons, armor, engine…"

"Yes… we know…" Said one of the Shinden pilots… must be the leader… because he looks older than the others, "We all know of your SPECIAL upgrades…"

"Don't talk to my Godfather like that!" Rena shouted… she can speak in a loud tone!… wait…. 'Godfather'...

"You're not religious, 'Camilla'… how many times must I…."

"And don't call me by that name! I have a real name!"

"Leave her alone, John." said another pilot, and the other joined in… "She's Cohen's sister. So stop treating her as the enemy."

Wait… there's one more pilot… and he's not here.

Then Rena ran over to another pilot, hidden… so that's why I didn't see him

"Kei!" Rena shouted at the pilot

Isn't that a female nam… Oh…

"Rena! How are you? You didn't do anything weird now did you?"

What does she mean by weird?

"NO! Why do you think that? Why would I date my brother?"

Oh… that kind of weird...

Rena was quite defensive, "I don't even have a friend other than you guys."

"What about the new guy?" Bronco mentioned

"…W…Well… I…" Is she… blushing!?

"Ah! So you do like him!" Simon cheered, "I knew it!"

"You knew?" Kei asked

"Yep… I told you I have a good eye of emotion." He bloated, "So, what are you guys doing here? It's been like 3 days since you contacted us."

The leader of the Ridgebacks walked up to him, "You are wanted at the FOB in Iyuli for a ceremonial flight in commemoration of the UNF and the ending of the war."

"Really? Why us 'Pirates'? We are mercenaries." He questioned

"Orders came from Commander Foulke and Goodfellow."

"Well, I guess we should go then!"

"Um… what about me?" I spoke up

They all looked at me… even Rena… but not fully looked at me...

"You can fly with Bronco. His F-16F is the only Two-seater in this group." Omega suggested

So it's a F-16F. Okay...

"Sure!" I responded.

They all smiled, and Simon brought out his hand… as if I were to shake it...

I did, and he announced, "Welcome to Bone Arrow Squadron!"


	3. Home

As soon as we geared up in our flight suits, we climbed into our fighters.

I powered on my F-22A Raptor and got on the radio, "Okay… Ridgebacks, your clear for takeoff." I acted as the ATC.

"Roger, clear for take off, Ridgeback." Slash responded.

I see the 4 planes take off in a short distance on the runway.

"Alright… Viper, Omega, Bronco, clear to taxi to runway… Position and hold."

"Bone Arrows 1,2, and 3, taxiing to to runway, position and hold…" Bronco responded, "Alright Erich, ever been in a plane before?"

"Only in a passenger one." He responded

"Okay… hang on tight when we takeoff."

"This is Bone Arrow 2, positioned on runway… We're ready, mate!"

"Copy that." I responded, "Clear to takeoff, quick climb to… 15,000 Feet."

Erich exclaimed, "15,000 Ft!?"

"What's the matter? Passengers go up to 35,000 ft." Viper responded

"Oh…boy..."

"Taking off!"

"Wait! I changed my mind! I want out! I…. woah!"

Rena giggled on our private frequency, which only the two of us used, "He's funny."

"I can see why you can like him." I teased at her

"…Shut up… I… don't li…like him..."

"Your voice says other wise."

"…Let's just go." And she rolled to the runway, following me.

"Alright… time to go!"

**Cleared for Takeoff**

I pushed on the throttle control, and my speed gained.

As soon as 200 knots came in, I pulled on the stick on my right hand… pulling the plane up…

"This is Reaper to all aircraft, altitude restrictions are canceled."

* * *

**Home**

**September 26, 2019**

**Iyuli**

**Time: 1858 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective: **

**Complete ceremonial flight**

* * *

Our planes are locked in a formation. A four plane for Ridgeback, and a three plane for Bone Arrow. But for me, I'm in a two plane formation with Rena...

"I never thought I would come back home." I said

"Me either." Rena responded

"This is a ceremonial flight. Watch your manners, Kid." Viper reminded

"Right, let's begin!" Slash announced

The Ridgebacks broke to the right, while Bone Arrow to the left… which leaves the two of us in the middle… I see lights… and fireworks…. over the cities….

"Amazing…" Rena said in awe

We started our ceremony maneuvers… which is a 'dance' of the war. An air show, showing the War of 2019, and most importantly… the duel.

As we flew, we can hear the commentary on the radio, "The planes are the heroes of the War… and one of them was their opponent… The blue and white plane… now fighting against the Reaper, with both pilots matching in skills…"

I can hear the cheers of civilians.

"…As they fought… they found out more of their opponent, and their selves… As both of them realized… that the two pilots, are family, broken in half…"

"Both of them came out of their duel alive, but their angels wounded… as they both fall out of the sky… they talk to each other for the first time… and then… they disappeared… however, after a period of rest… they now return… this time… as a reunited family."

"Now!…" A new voice came in on the radio, "We shall applaud our hands in appreciation of the fellow pilots…"

But… as we past our hometown, Where our father is at… we heard nothing...

"Dad… why didn't you save me?" I was startled by the sudden message

"Rena…"

"He could had stop them…"

"He did stopped them… he gave the designs… That's how I know your moves." I reasoned

"Mom… I wish I can see you… I want you to see me flying with my brother…. and be with Dad… why did… why did this happen?"

I couldn't speak….

All of a sudden, the radio began singing, "The journey begins… starts from within… things that I need…to know…"

I realized the song… Mom used to sing it… she used to sing it to me

* * *

"Mom? Who wrote that song?"

"….It was your father… he wrote that song."

"Really? Does that mean you still love him?"

"….y…yes… I still love him…. I …. I never should…. I never should had left him…"

* * *

I let a tear dropped, as I know who is singing that song.

"Dad… I'm home."

He kept singing the song through out the flight through Iyuli… broadcasting it on all frequencies… even to ours...

He knows our frequency…

118.04 MHz...

Kacper Cohen… our father… can now rest… as now… I look over Rena now.

The song kept going… and then, more people joined in… even the other pilots… Slash, Edge, Fencer, Axeman… Viper, Omega, Bronco, all of them, singing this song of peace.

"Thoughts endless in flight… day turns to night…"

Then Rena joined the choir, "Questions you ask… your soul…"

Even Goodfellow, and Sky-Eye sang the song, "Which way do I go… How fast is too slow?…"

But I wasn't in the group… _Better do it then_," The journey has its time… within us…"

Then… it faded into silence.

Erich, being a reporter, asked us this question, "Who wrote that song?"

I just said, "It's a family secret."

"Oh… okay. Man, this is such a good song."

**MISSION UPDATE**

* * *

"All planes, unknown fighters coming in from the south! Intercept." Sky-Eye alerted

"Damn, and I thought this war is ending." Slash complained.

We all turned around to the north and see the bogies...

"Flankers…" Omega commented, "You sure it's not just the Russian Air Force?"

"There's no IFF signal or call sign indicating that flight is VVS (Russian Air Force)."

"That can't be good." Fencer speculated

"They're 50,000 Meters from reaching the city." I reported

"Attention unidentified aircraft…" Viper alerted, "This is the UNF Air Patrol Unit. Be advised that you are violating restricted air space. Identify yourselves, and state intentions, or we will fire. I repeat, identify yourselves, or we will shoot you down."

We waited for an response, but there's nothing.

"Bloody Hell, must not speak English. Any other ideas?" Omega suggested

"Perhaps, they know French? It is a diplomatic language." Erich pointed out

"I'll try," Fencer switch to an open channel, "Attention aéronef non identifié C'est l'Unité de patrouille aérienne UNF. Soyez avisé que vous violez l'espace aérien restreint. Identifiez-vous-mêmes, et les intentions de l'Etat, ou nous allons tirer. Je le répète, vous identifier, ou nous allons vous abattre."

Nothing...

"Maybe…" Rena started

"Yes Rena? I responded

"Maybe they know Russian."

"You know Russian Rena?" Edge questioned

"I do, I'll try… Внимание неопознанный самолет ... Это UNF воздуха патрулирования. Имейте в виду, что вы нарушаете ограниченный воздушное пространство. Определите ваши себя и государственные намерения, или мы будем стрелять. Повторяю, определить себя, или мы будем снимать тебя."

Again… nothing.

"Damn it! Nothing… What your plan, Viper? They're closing in." Bronco said in annoyance

"This is Goodfellow, we got a enemy frequency… switch to 122.84 Mhz"

"Roger, switching." Slash reported

We switch the radio frequency, and got incoming broadcasts, "You hear that, they thought we're Russian!…. That came from Camilla, that backstabbing bitch. This is Meges 1 to all aircraft… commence attack! Long live Troy! LONG LIVE TROY!"

"MISSILES! TWELVE O CLOCK!"

I see streaks of missiles… aimed at us!

"BREAK!"

We all pulled evasive maneuvers to avoid the missiles.

"This is Sky-Eye! The Sons of Troia is attacking Iyuli… you're clear to engage!"

"Roger that! Let's go Bone Arrow!" Viper complied

We can still hear the enemy frequency, "City is in sight… hold position until Ancaues Flight arrives…"

I place my fighter behind an SU-35. I fired my cannons at it… it then broke hard to the left, and I followed, pulling my throttle… pulling a hard G Turn. Firing my missiles… only to have one hit the aircraft

"This is Meges 4, I got one on my tail!"

"I got him, 4!"

**WARNING**

**MISSILE ALERT**

I broke off the fighter and turn my head to see another on my tail… I break left, and right… seeing missiles and tracers streak past my plane…

I then pulled a Kublit, and replaced my plane behind him…

"Kill him!" Omega yelled

"You're mine!" I fired my two missiles…

It struck the target, and it burst into flames.

"GAH! This is Meges 5, I'm….zzzz…"

I reengaged another fighter… and then it pulled a Cobra…and past by my plane…

"This is Meges 15, I got the Reaper in my sights!"

I try to break hard, but he kept on my tail...

"I got one on my tail!" I alerted

"Hold on! On my way!" Viper responded

"Damn! This guy's relentless!" I complained, then the plane shook.

**DAMAGE**

"Simon! You're taking fire! You okay?!" Rena panicked

"I'm fine! Just get this guy off me!" I yelled

"Got him in my sights." Bronco responded, "Right behind you!… right here… FOX 2!"

Then, the alarms stop blaring…

"Thanks…. Oh right, you doing okay Erich?" I asked

"… Yep… I'm alright…" He sounded shaky

"…You sure?"

"Yeah… it's just like a roller coster… only more intense."

"Hang in there."

"I'll try…"

I turn the fighter around to start engaging more fighters.

That's when Omega said something,"Hey… they're still celebrating! What's with them? Where's the AA defenses?"

I did notice, fireworks are still going off… and people are cheering.

"They think this is an act." Fencer speculated

"Then let's pull the curtain." Slash replied

"This is Sky-Eye to all planes, the enemy numbers are extremely high. There's at least 50 of them out there."

Shocked, I said, "What!? How can they get all of those pilots?"

"Are we…. the only ones here?" Rena questioned

"We just contacted the VVS. They are scrambling fighter assets to Iyuli as we speak. It will be 10 minutes before they arrive."

**10:00:00**

**09:59:20**

**09:58:46**

"But… that's not enough time." Erich noted

"Hang in there. The AA Defense are coming up now as we speak." Sky-Eye concluded

"This is Meges 44, isn't this overkill?"

"44, don't let the commander hear you. These are the Bone Arrow and Ridgebacks. Also… the 'Butterfly' is here as well."

**06:22:32**

**06:21:45**

**06:19:32**

"Damn! This is more intense than Tokyo!" Omega complained

"The AA Units are online!" Edge reported

"This is AA units 1 to 20, stationed around Iyuli, we engaging the enemy fighters."

"Roger that." Viper responded, "Just don't hit us up here."

"No worries, we are using Wernher weapons."

As we fought, we begin to fatigue. Our planes, starting to suffer damage from high stress.

**3:01:44**

**2:59:11**

**2:56:33**

"..zz…Damn!" Omega cursed

I saw Omega took a hit.

"You okay? You took a hit?" Bronco asked

"I'm fine. … Ah… Ballocks! My stick is starting to stiff up. Looks like my new record is going to 1 to 15 now."

"Don't give up, Omega." I said, "We can still fight."

"Yeah… Besides the reinforcements are inbound."

"This is Sky-Eye, 2 minutes before the squadron arrives."

"..zz.z.z…zzzz…" The radio started to static up...

huh?

"…zzzz…this is Artemis Squadron of the UNF to the VVS Squadron…"

"….what?" Was all I said…. but no one can hear it.

"….looks like the UNF is having a good drill up there…. anyways… drill's over… return to base….

I gasped, "WAIT! WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT…zzzz…."

"ECM! WE….be…..ammed!…"

I look at my radar, starting to fizzed with jammed signals…. then… I see Su-33s... Fleeing the area...

"Restore communications!" was all Sky-Eye said next

Rena reported in shock, "They aren't coming! What's happening!?"

"I'm trying to bring them back! Hold them off!… what!? I don't have a engine problem! Iyuli is under attack! Damn it! This guy's not understanding me!"

I thought about the fleeing Flankers… and looked at Rena's QFA-44, on my wing…

I switched to 118.04 "Rena… contact the fighter squadron."

"Wha…what?"

"You need to contact the VVS squadron. You're the only one who can talk to them."

"But… I… I…"

"Do you want Erich to die?!"

"…Erich…"

"If you don't… we'll all die… everyone…please…"

"…al…alright… I'll do it… for Nagase… for Dad… for Erich… and for us…"

"Thank you, Rena."

All of a sudden, Sky-Eye alerted, "Another flight of fighters inbound! It looks like they're Su-34 Fullback attacker aircraft. It looks like they are attempting to attack the cities around Iyuli!"

"This is Meges 1 to Ancaues flight. Airspace hasn't been cleared. But begin your attack."

"Roger that… Ancaues 1 to Ancaues 2 to 20, begin attack runs!"

"Zut alore!" Fencer cursed in French, "There's too many!"

"Calm down! Ridgebacks, attack the attacker aircraft. Bone Arrow squadron will handle the fighters." Goodfellow came in

"Oh, so now YOU decided to give orders now, huh!" Omega commented on his delayed speaking.

"Omega, I'll be sure to write you up when we get back."

"…And what might that be about, eh? I was just attacking enemy planes in a shot up plane."

"This is Ridgeback 1, roger that. Engaging the enemy strike fighters."

Looks like we need to mop up the enemy fighters ourselves.

I switched to Rena, who is about to start the transmission, "Внимание ВВС эскадрильи. Не вернуться на базу! Iyuli все еще находится под атакой! Это не учения! Повторите, это не упражнение!" (Attention VVS squadron. Do not return to base! Iyuli is still under attack! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not an exercise!)

The radio responded in Russian, "Это Верона 1, капитан Артем Соков. Кто это? Определите сами." (This is Verona 1, Captain Artyom Sokov. Who is this? Identify yourselves.)

Rena responded, "Это Рена Коэн, оперируя Костяная Стрела эскадрильи стрелками ПВО и безопасности. Пожалуйста, помочь нам. Мы сильно превосходили." (This is Rena Cohen, operating with Bone Arrow Squadron of the Arrows Air Defense and Security. Please assist us. We're heavily outnumbered.)

"Понял, что мы находимся на этом пути. Извините за путаницу." (Roger that, we're on the way. Sorry for the mix up.)

"Огромное спасибо ... подождите ... Артем?"(Thank you so much...wait…Artyom?)

"Ничего себе ... никогда не думал, что мой двоюродный брат был бы здесь." (Wow... never thought my cousin would be here.)

"На самом деле ... у вас есть два двоюродных братьев. Помните "Жнец"?" (Actually... you have two cousins. Remember 'Reaper'?)

"Oh… so Reaper is my little lost cousin." He remarked

I just said, "So you can speak in English, this whole time?"

"Yep…Hey, I didn't know it was Rena. We hadn't talked since she was 4…."

"Artyom!" Rena cutted in

"Hah hah hah… Sorry I said that on a open channel."

"Hey. Hate to bust up the family reunion… But we still need help here!" Omega interrupted.

"Da. Da." Sokov replied, "We'll be there in 5 minutes."

Okay… five minutes.

I turned my fighter to the left, and see 10 fighters… armed to the teeth. I switched to my XMAAs, and locked on to 4 of the targets

"FIRE!" I fired, and launched missile, and took down two targets

"Meges 6 and 10 are hit! Focus on the Reaper!"

I see a fighter… with a toy horse emblem… the leader...

I engaged him on a dogfight…

"The Reaper is on the flight lead! Attack him at once!"

Then, missile and tracers began to grazed my plane.

**DAMAGE: 20% **

"Gah! I can't shake him!"

"Roger that, kid. I got him, tracking target." Viper responded, "Break left. Head to 8000 ft!"

But then my left side to be intensified with AA fire, forcing me right, "I had to break right! Someone get him off me!"

"I see him! Locked, Fox 2!... Fireball!"

I see a fireball behind me. Then, more fighters came up… and began to fire more missiles on me…

"Damn it! More of them!" I complained

Then… I saw Rena's plane fly towards me. Then, the missiles just past us.

"ECM huh?" I asked.

She replied, "It's proven to be a lifesaver."

Erich then talked, "Really? I need to learn more of this."

"Okay Erich. You can learn." I responded

"Really?" He asked

"When we get out of this alive."

"…Now I'm less confidant."

The radio again crackled, "This is Verona 1, we're almost there, we need 2 minutes."

"This is Ridgeback 3, all attack planes destroyed."

The enemy is commenting on their losing battle, "Damn it, looks like numbers won't do it against the Reaper. This is Meges 1, prepare to retreat from the airspace."

"This is Meges 2, I got the enemy Typhoon in flames, he's gonna go down. Looks like this isn't all for nothing."

"SHIT!" Omega shouted on the radio, we can hear emergency alarms going off.

"Omega! You OK?" Bronco asked

"Controls are down… my hud is shot up to bloody Hell… I gotta bail out."

"This is Sky-Eye, Omega, be advised that the area is still filled with enemy fighters. You are taking a big risk."

"It's that, or being burned to a crisp, huh? Guess I do then. Cheerio mates." And with that, he ejected.

I can see the plane, with the seat launched upward, before the plane exploding. I waited for the chute to deploy, and it did.

But the enemy also took notice, "This is Meges 3, we have a chute. Take it down."

"No... No way." I said. It's just like what Rena did before...

"This is Goodfellow! Protect Bone Arrow 2!"

"Ridgeback here, we're busy attacking enemy fighters."

"Bone Arrow 1, same here!"

"Damn!" I yelled

"This is Verona 1, we have arrived in the area, and are beginning attack on enemy fighters." I turn to the north, and see 4 Su-33s attacking.

"This is Bone Arrow 4 to Verona. Bone Arrow 2 is down, and enemy fighters are going to strafe his chute. Can you assist us to protect him?"

"Da. We can do that. Send us the location."

I gave them the coordinates.

Soon enough, the enemy fighters began to flee from the area.

"Looks like the enemy had enough." Fencer reported

"This is Sky-Eye! We have more bandits inbound!"

"What!? First, over 70 fighters! Now this!?"

The enemy broadcasted, "Meges is leaving the airspace. Thoas 1 to all fighters, attack the enemy."

"Four enemy fighters inbound. Be advised that they are equipped with stolen T-50s. You are outgunned."

"This is Verona 1, the enemy PAK-FAs are targeting Bone Arrow 2. Chert! They're strafing!"

I turned to engage the enemy, when I see the chute, full of holes.

"Verona 1 to Sky-Eye, Omega's chute is damaged."

"This is Goodfellow, retreat from the area immediately. Orders from base commander."

"Roger that, Ridgeback is retreating."

"Bone Arrow 1 and 3 are retreating."

"Bone Arrow 4, 'Camilla', Verona, retreat from the battle and head West." Sky-Eye ordered

Omega is dead! There's no denying it... I can't let them get away!

"Nyet Sky-Eye. Verona 1 is staying in battle."

"Captain Sokov, you are ordered by the commander of UNF Ramstein Air Base to retreat!" Sky-Eye demanded

"Negative! This is my home country!"

"This is 'Camilla', I'm staying to engage the enemy!" Rena denied to the order as well. She's using her call sign….

"Rena Cohen, comply with orders!"

"I can't!"

"Bone Arrow 4, retreat now! Have them turn around!" Goodfellow demanded, "If you don't, you will face a court martial!"

"...Negative."

"Lieutenant Cohen! You are to…" That's when I turn off the radio, and then switched to 118.04.

Surprisingly, Artyom knows it too.

"So we're disobeying orders, huh?" He commented, "Oh, and I know the frequency because Rena told me earlier."

"Really? Rena, I thought this frequency if for family members only."

"Artyom is family." She responded, "…orders were made to follow… they take precedence."

"Sometimes, orders must be broken to do the right thing." I taught, "That's your moral choice, not your CO's. Remember Rena, you are not UNF. You follow your own path."

"But… my path is to stay with you."

"So what now Simon?" Artyom asked, "There's 4 tough fighters about to attack us."

Rena on my left wing, and Artyom on my right, there's only one thing to do.

"Attack formation." I ordered, "Bring them down."

"Roger." We all broke off and fought on our own.

The enemy was shocked at our crazed tactic, "Hey, are they nuts? It looks like they're staying."

"This is Thoas 1, remember: Engage enemy fighters till Meges flight leave the airspace."

I engaged the enemy leader, and he began to pull crazy maneuvers like I used to. It was a big dual, yet I kept pounding him with bullets.

"This is Thoas 1, I'm hit… damn…."

I pulled off him, and leave him dropping altitude. I see Rena attacking another, and quickly took it down.

"Thoas 4 is down."

Sokov began to fight the last two on his own. The T-50s both pulled barrel rolls to get behind him.

Sokov now is the mouse.

The enemy began to fire missiles.

"Let's help him!" Rena called out

"Right, let's go." I responded

We both turned towards them, and fired out missiles.

They missed them, and then… Artyom pulled a cobra, and responded, "All yours."

"Sorry…" Rena apologized, "I'm quite 'full'."

I know what that means… She's out of ammo.

…That's right... my ammo.

**GUN:400**

**MSSL:2**

**XMAA:4**

**DMG:25%**

Shoot, gotta be careful.

I engaged a fighter, and he broke upward. I followed, and fired my guns… it clearly hits the plane.

**SPEED: 200 KNOTS**

Almost there…

Come on…. lock on…

**SPEED:127 KNOTS  
**

**WARNING  
**

**STALLING! INCREASE POWER!**

Clear tone!

I fired all the missiles I got… and the plane took all 6. It blew into debris… then… it started to fall towards me.

**SPEED: 100**

**80**

My plane begins to fall, and roll on it's own. I applied full power to engines, and even to afterburners.

But the plane is still falling.

_Need to push the nose down!  
_

I pushed on the control stick rapidly, and the plane leveled, but then, the plane started to yaw, rapidly.

I'm now in a spin.

Shoot! Gotta…. level the plane! No… wait, pushed the plane into a dive, allow airflow to even out on the wings.

I tried so, the plane did stopped spinning.

**ALTITUDE: 20000**

**1700**

**1500**

gotta pull up!

I pulled on the stick...

**90 Degrees **

**78 Degrees**

**57 Degrees**

**ALTITUDE: 10000**

**9000**

**8000**

**5295**

Not gonna make it!

**SPEED: 6000**

**6204**

**6364**

**POWER: 100%**

Shoot! The engines!

I pulled the engine thrust, deploying air brakes, and full flaps.

**OVERSPEED! **

**OVERSPEED!**

Almost there…

Yes!… made it.

"Simon…" Rena spoke… in an angry tone…

"Y…yes…"

"DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!" she was weeping, "You… could have… you could have died…"

"Sorry Rena, but remember, I have the skill of flying better then others anyways."

"Right… don't leave me…please..."

"Don't worry, Rena… I not going anywhere."

"…zzz….z.z…."

?

"…y…..You made a grave mistake….zz..z.z….."

It was the base commander in Germany….

I cursed, "Kuso!" (Damn!)

Sokov talked to the two of us, "Looks like we're being court martial…"

"Don't worry, it's not like death…"

we all stayed silent… until the radio crackled again...

"This is Sky-Eye, we just got word from the ground…."

The battle is now over...

"causalities were light… as an estimated 30 lives lost, with 50 injured… SAR attempts… were unsuccessful"

We're too late…

"He... was… a fighter pilot like no other…."

Then the radar showed Ridgeback Squadron, in formation. Heading towards the three of us.

"Join me… in saluting… Lieutenant Quent Macmillan!"

The four planes roared past us, with the last one on the right… flying upwards towards the sky...

* * *

**Debrief**

**The enemy fighters retreated in the direction of Turkey, but we loss sight of them. As for the Allies, the AA guns were 30% lost. We had now confirmed that the Sons of Troia are now breaking the ceasefire. **

**Also, Wernher forces in various areas had gone missing, before clearing out EVERY factory and stockpile in the area. This war is not over.**

** As for 2nd Lieutenant Macmillan, he is no longer part of Bone Arrow Squadron and by ****extension, Arrows. He will be granted a posthumous 2 rank promotion to Captain. **

**As for 2nd Lieutenant Simon Cohen, Rena Cohen, and Captain Artyom Sokov of the Russian Air Force, they had disobeyed orders for retreating from the airspace. They are to be grounded from air duty for the time being, until said otherwise. **

**Emergency**** transmission from command: **

**Radio transmissions from hostile forces intercepted, "Project ZOE to be activated."**


	4. Defense

**Author Notes: Ace Combat Infinity is set to be released in 2014, date of this is unknown. To my opinion, it will be released in July, the set month of the Ulysses Disaster, (A LONG time from now), but it probably won't be that, as the ****developments are so far doing pretty good. **

**This is a romance fanfic. So as you might had guessed, one of the pairings are Rena Cohen and Erich Jager. These two will be come a couple. But, another pairing will be revealed in this chapter, though not obvious. Can you guess it?**

**As for COFFIN, the suspected computer system during the cutscenes, I placed it as compatible with ENSI equipped aircraft as it was in AC3 (JPN). **

**Project ZOE is the ZOE aircraft in AC2/ 3DS. As revealed at the "Digital Hollywood" event in Tokyo, a certain aircraft was placed in red colors, hinting the ZOE systems. **

**Also, the OLDS will be discussed in this chapter, you can check the designs and sketches of it on the Ace Combat Wika.**

* * *

**The release of the trailer, 'Mission Notice', changed the mission names of Eternal Liberation- Defense of Eurasia, Not Tokyo.**

**Eternal Liberation is the operation name of the CO-OP missions, as a major offensive against enemy forces.**

**Operation Override is the Tokyo Mission instead, with 5 missions instead: Lost Butterfly, Great Migration, Rescue (Canyon Flight Mission), Stonehenge, and Far Eastern Front (Tokyo Mission). I wished there were more.**

**The ZOE aircraft in red I mentioned above, is the P-1112, in the new CO-OP mission Whale Hunt (Moby Dick Pursuit II).**

**Also, the Morgan aircraft (Designated as** ADFX-01)** was featured at the end of the trailer, with text "UNAVAILABLE", and someone remaking, "I swear I've seen that plane before..." With aircraft warning sounds going off.**

**And finally, PVP! Aces vs. Aces coming in an later update following release.**

**ACI is coming VERY SOON! (May 20 for JPN, and May 28 for World, NTSC is May 27)**

* * *

**But, this is a fanfic, so nothing has changed.**

* * *

Following morning...

The airfield of Rammstein was calm, except for two young adults who are chatting near a QFA-44 locked in a hanger.

"So Rena, how long you've been flying?" Erich asked

"Ever since I was 9. I began to fly with just my thoughts. I could fly with a normal plane sure, but not fully use it as my brother."

"You ever traveled to other areas of the world?"

"You're not using this as an interview are you?"

"Uh… ah…."

Rena smiled, "It's okay, I think this would be good for me to adapt to the social world…. Erich?"

"Yes? You have a question?"

She leaned up to his faced, forcing him to lean back a little, "Do…you ever have a girlfriend?"

"…aha…What… I uh…" He was surprised at her question, "No. I don't."

"Oh…" (Why not? Not that I don't like him having a girlfriend, but still!) "Why not?"

"They don't usually like journalists. Well except for you, who had a boyfriend, right wait… you don't."

She shook her head, "I don't, but…" she blushed and looked away, "I wished I could…."

"Me too." He replied, "It's kinda sad not having someone by your side…." (Maybe Simon's right...)

Rena began to think about her brother's teasing of her liking Erich, _Maybe I'm… in l…__lov….Love…. No! It can't be! _

She began to run to her plane.

"Rena! What are you doing!?" Erich cried after her.

"Oh!" Rena forgot about her companion, "Nothing. Just… uh…checking it that's all."

"Um…okay. I'll wait out here!"

She climbed into the cockpit, to do some thinking.

Erich looked outside of the hanger, where some aircraft are flying over the base...

"Man… Rena is… beautiful… Wha… What am I saying?…. I hope no one heard that."

* * *

**BOOTING SYSTEM**

**MAIN CONSOLE LOADING**

**LOADED **

**READY!**

**LIFE SUPPORT: ONLINE**

**COFFIN SYSTEM: ONLINE**

_Ah, mistress… welcome back. It's been a while. Are we flying again?_

"No… I need to learn more about…Project ZOE."

_Miss Cohen… are you sure you want to? This file is incomplete, and thus the information is outdated._

"Yes. I need to know."

_Very well._

**ARCHIVES**

**WERNHER NOAH ENTERPRISES **

**Project Zone Of Endless**

_Following the start of the automated aircraft factories… the pilots needed for these machines are greatly need. As discussed earlier, many of the regions around Iyuli had been giving volunteers as compensation for Wernher and Noah's contribution. But the aircraft are still being over produced, leading to researchers to make use of control systems as in UAVs. These prototypes were proven successful, but Wernher wanted to enhanced it… so under the supervision of Kacper Cohen..._

"My father…."

_Yes… your father was ordered to lead his team into researching the A.I. aircraft. And thus, the Zone of Endless project was created. These units can be used in any aircraft. Including large scale bombers… this allows the aircraft to operate without a pilot, and reduce the number of deficiency. _

"How many units were built?"

Exact numbers as of now are unknown, but at least 5 aircraft were equipped with the ZOE system. These include the F-4E, the F-16, the A-10A, the F-15C, and the MiG-21bis.

_Along with that, the company began designs on Project Shattered Skies, a project to __use space-based weaponry. _

OLDS….

_Yes… the Orbital Laser Defense System… used to shoot down ICBM rockets, but also for space debris… asteroids around the orbit of the Earth are still vast, and could fall into the atmosphere at anytime, which is the reason why the OLDS was created. _

_Not only that, but backup weapons was used in the same purpose… one was a missile facility in the Indian Ocean, using TLS and ICBMs to intercept any falling fragments. Another was a rail gun, using advanced cruise missiles, based near the Arctic circle. _

I can't believe this… there's still weapons of death…

_Miss Cohen, if I may?_

"Yes, proceed."

_A squadron of fighters was also placed in Wernher forces, a squadron of the F-15S/MTDs. It's name was Artemis…._

!

Artemis...

_"this is Artemis flight of the UNF…."_

"I think this will do. Thank you. Commence logoff and shutdown procedures."

_Very well, but may I say something, Miss Cohen._

"Sure, what might that be?"

_That Erich Jager you been with… he is sure a nice fellow to be with._

"Hey! Why is everyone teasing me on this matter?" Rena asked herself as she climbed out of the cockpit...

_…Rena… __Always trusts your friends… especially Nagase..._

* * *

Hanger 2- QFA-44

As soon as Rena climbed out, and came down to the ground, Erich walked up to her, "What did you do in there?"

She just replied, "Just to think of something."

The two of them walk outside of the hanger, and leaned on the door.

"Do you like staying with us?" Rena asked

"I kinda do. Especially since I get to be with you." He responded

"Huh?"

"Uh… did I just said that? Eh…heh… heh…" He got all nervous.

She giggled, and chuckled, and then…. Erich laughed along too.

Then, they see Simon walking toward them

"Simon, how are you?" Rena greeted

He replied, "I'm fine." And he leaned against the hanger door, "I don't know why they keep reprimanding me any more. Everyone knows that I'm going to be stuck at Lieutenant forever... So, Rena, Erich; how are you two doing?"

"We're fine, but I'm kinda sad that I can't fly."

"I know..." And Simon rubbed her head like a puppy, making her blush, "Let's go inside the base. Meet Nagase and the others."

"Okay."

* * *

In the crew room, a song was playing, loud enough for everyone to hear.

_there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face  
this pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
can you take it all away  
well ya shoved it in my face

Nagase, Slash, Viper, and Bronco, are all listening to the song, when the the three new guys entered

"Hey, guys." Viper called out

"Man... I love this song. Soothes me." Bronco commented, "I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"Yeah I like these American songs." Erich commented, "Don't you Rena?"

"Yeah...I like them..."

"I wonder who would be part of the squad now." Bronco wondered, "We need another pilot."

"How about Artyom? He's a good pilot." Simon suggested

"No. He's a Russian Air Force pilot." Viper denied.

"Oh.. Kei, John, remember the time we've faced Stonehenge?" Simon asked

"Yeah, why's that, Reaper?" Slash coldly asked

"Just a thought..."

"I'm going to the hanger." And he walked out of the room.

"You okay, Nagase?" Viper asked

"I'm fine..." She quietly replied

Rena sat next to her, looking at her reading a book, "Whatca reading?"

"A Blue Dove for the Princess. A story of the Razgriz demon."

"Oh I've read that book! Erich you want to read it?"

"Uh...maybe next time." Erich politely replied.

All of a sudden, alarms began blaring

"Aww... man... an air raid! You got to be kidding me!" Bronco complained

* * *

**BGM: Briefing IV (Ace Combat Zero OST)**

**Briefing****  
**

**Ridgebacks Squadron**

**This is an emergency! Enemy aircraft have been sighted attacking Rammstein Air Base. Sortie at once!**

* * *

**Defense**

**September 30, 2019**

**Rammstein Air Base**

**Time: 2050 (Local)**

**Mission Clear Objective: **

**Defend airbase**

* * *

**2nd Lieutenant Kei 'Edge' Nagase**

**Ridgeback Squadron**

"Scramble the air units! Ridgeback Squadron is on the tarmac! Get them up in the air!"

"Fencer, get going!" I shouted

"The plane in front of me isn't going! Bone Arrow 5, get moving!"

"Enemy planes incoming!" Viper yelled

I look to my right, and see A-10As strafing us...

A plane in front of me explodes...

"No!... We've lost Bone 5! Bone 6 is incombat-effective! Ridgebacks go! Before we lose the runway! Go now!" The radio crackled

...

"What about Rena and Simon?" I asked

"Forget them." Slash replied, "Don't care about those pirates!"

Viper then reassured me, "They're fine. They won't be fighting though. They're still grounded."

No...Rena... Simon...

"Now! First wave is passing by!"

"Edge! Scramble! Emergency launch, hurry!"

**CLEARED FOR TAKEOFF**

My pushed my throttle to the max...

140...

170! I pulled on the stick, and my plane flew toward the sky...

"Ridgebacks! Altitude restrictions canceled!"

**Mission Start**

"This is Goodfellow! Ridgebacks, defend the base!"

"Viper to Edge, we have enemy forces inbound from the East!"

"Edge, roger."

I turned my plane to see many planes inbound.

"Firing!" I fired my 6 XMAAs, at the 20 planes, taking 6 down.

The rest zoomed past my angel... and attacked the other planes...

Slash's fighter all of a sudden took down 5 more planes. Fencer and Axeman both scored a kill.

The Pirate...no... privateers are doing good too.

Soon enough... all of the first wave of enemy fighters are shot down.

"This is Captain Ford, replacement leader of Bone Arrow Squadron, is the airspace secured?"

"Negative! We are under air attack!" The airbase responded

"I trust you'll keep the base safe?" They asked us

"Roger that." Slash responded

"Good."

"Let's go!" Slash ordered, "That means you too Nagase. Now that the pirates Reaper is grounded, you should be able to win this battle."

...

"Kei. You're doing great. Keep going." Simon... "You're becoming like me."

I... don't know what to say...

"Ignore him Nagase." Slash responded

...

I looked back at the base...still in one piece. That's when I see something moving... Two planes... Grey... Blue...white...

Simon...Rena...

They took off. They're joining the fight!

"This is Reaper, the base commander gave us permission to fight."

"Kei, I hope we can just fly." Rena dreamed, "No fighting. Just flying together in peace time."

...Just fly...

"Me too."

"Look at the hanger!" Fencer shouted, "Who's flying that Flanker!?"

I looked at a Su-35, coming out of a hanger, taxing to a runway.

"This is Sokov. VVS just transferred me to the squadron. I'm taking off!"

"This is Viper, roger. We'll cover you as you take off."

"Roger."

**Mission Update**

"Hey Reaper, your cousin is coming up. Are we gonna just sit and watch?" Viper joked

"You kidding, right? Let's go help him!" Rena replied, "Kei, will you help?"

I respond, "Yeah. Let's go!"

We head over to defend Sokov. I look at my radar, and see 14 radar contacts. I armed my missiles, and fired. 5 went down. One went on my tail.

"I'll get him!" Simon reported

"I'm fine." I responded. I can't have him as my shining knight in armor.

I pulled my throttle to hover, and pulled the stick to elevate... my plane raised... the the enemy zoomed into my gunsight.

I fired my cannons... ripping off the wings of that fighter.

"Edge, target down!"

"...guess I don't need to protect every one..." Simon whispered.

I turned my head, and see his raptor, flying in the dusk sky. Dancing, with the angels...

"Kei!" I see Rena flew up beside me, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I replied, "We still got a fight to finish."

"Right, sorry."

"System checks.. okay..." Sokov checked, "Engine's good. Ejection system's good."

I see him on the runway, preparing to take off.

"This is Sokov to Reaper, Edge. Can you see me?"

Simon replied, "I can see you, you're clear."

I also responded, "Copy, I see you too."

"Roger. Takeoff position...engines full power!"

The airfield was trying to stop him, "Stop! Come back!... No! Let him go."

I see the Flanker now in the sky, "This is Captain Artyom Sokov, Callsign 'Falco'. Command, this is 'Falco', I'll be joining Bone Arrow Squadron. Designation 'Bone Arrow 2.'"

"Roger that. Viper, you know what to do." Goodfellow responded

I see Sokov, Rena, and Simon forming a formation with me, with Reaper as flight leader, and me as his wingman.

"Nagase, you'll be my wingman?" Simon asked

I thought about it, "Well... I not so sure about that..."

"This is Captain Ford, I'm arriving at the airbase. What's the status of Bone Arrow Squadron?"

The base commander responded, "Bone Arrow 5 and 6 are dead! Captain Sokov of the Russian Air Force also just transferred in as Bone Arrow 2."

"I see... I'm out of fuel. I need clearance to land."

"Negative! We're under air attack! You can't land..."

"All aircraft, cover my landing."

Simon snapped at this, "What... are you nuts!?"

I looked at the radar... 10 aircraft closing in from Fords direction, "Enemy planes approaching..."

"Second Lieutenant Cohen, is that you?"

"... yes sir..."

"I'll be sure to rip off your wings after I lan...zzzzz..."

I looked towards Ford... his plane shot with bullets... the plane engulfed in flames.

Goodfellow tried to contact him, "Ford. Captain, respond!"

"The Captain's going down! He's been shot down!" Viper exclaimed

"Third wave approaching! Ridgebacks! Bone Arrow! We need assistance!" The base commander cried out

"And I thought he was tough and angry." Bronco remarked

"That's because we disobeyed his orders." Sokov reminded

"Right."

"This is Slash to all allied aircraft, defend the airbase."

"This is Reaper, I see 2 more flights of aircraft coming in from the East. Looks like they're fighters, MiG-31s."

"I got this." Sokov replied, and he broke off to engage them.

"Artyom!" Rena called out to him, "He's gonna get himself killed!" She broke off to assist.

"Great... looks like the Reaper's family isn't so great after all." Slash commented

"HEY!" Reaper snapped, "What's that supposed to mean!?" And he broke off to engage, leaving Viper, Bronco, and my squadron to engage the remaining fighters...

Should I help them, or help the others?

Simon, or John?

Face 10 F-18s, or 8 MiG-31s?

Is this some kind of life decision? Who should I follow... Simon treated me like a friend, Slash treated me as if I'm... expendable...

"Nagase?" Viper contacted me, "Switch to 118.04 MHz."

"Huh?" I was dumbfounded

"That's Simon's and Rena's frequency. They told me to give it to you."

Their frequency. Why would they give it to me?

118... point 04 megahertz...

"..z. ... Sokov you idiot! You can't just plunge into the fray!... You do all the time kid... That's because I had a good plane, and good skills... I got the same thing as you, but Rena has the better plane." I can hear Simon and Artyom argue.

"Um... guys... we all are good in flying." Rena reasoned, "Even your wingmen."

"You're right." Simon apologized, "I'm sorry Rena. I can get very emotional."

"It's okay... it's just like in Africa."

"And the canyon."

I remember the canyon. Where Simon was attacked by Rena... and fell prey to her superior plane...

He saved me...

"Enemy 31 to the left!" Sokov alerted

"I see him!" Rena responded, "Engaging!"

"Reaper, you got one on your tail!"

"I see him! I'm gonna shake him off somehow!"

Rena shot down the Foxhound. Sokov, also took three down. But the remaining MiGs are on Simon.

"You got four on your tail!" Bronco exclaimed

Cohen replied, "You think I don't know that!? I can't shake them! Speed... 200... I could attempt a Kulbit...BANG! Oh...crud! I took a hit... Stick's sluggish... I need some help here!"

This is my chance! I sped towards them... and fired my cannons... I fired all of my missiles at the four bogeys... 6 missiles took down three of them, while the 2 standards miss. My cannons continued to fire... and it hit the wing of the MiG... it ripped off... and the plane began to roll uncontrollably down towards the ground...

"Huh? Who..." Simon stuttered.

I flew up to his left wing... and see him in the cockpit.

"Kei? You... saved me... Wow... Thank you..."

I smiled..."Hey, now we're even..."

"This is the base commander, the enemy forces are retreating! Thank you for protecting our base..."

"This is Goodfellow. We now have a possible location on the enemy forces... Report to the briefing room as soon as you touched down."

"As I was saying... thank you for protecting our base."

* * *

"Edge, begin landing checks. You're clear to land."

**CLEARED FOR LANDING**

I approached the runway... and activated the vertical flight mode...

Speed steadily reached 150...

Altitude slowly decreased... 200...150...100...60...30...

Touchdown!

"Perfect, Edge! Standby, and prepare for next sortie."

* * *

**Debrief**

**This is for Ridgebacks Squadron. Thanks to your efforts, Rammstein Air Base is safe. You are to continue service with the Bone Arrow squadron. 'Single Line' the team of both squadrons, have been shown to be a huge impact on enemy forces, and a large boost of morale to our forces. Your payment has been immediately transferred. **

**Bone Arrow squadron, has lost their new recruits, as well as their new squadron leader. Captain Artyom Sokov of the VVS has been approved to transfer into Arrows and Bone Arrows as Bone 2. Also, Rena Cohen, has shown signs of courage, and loyalty to the UNF, but most importantly, her family. She is then to be instated as Bone Arrow 5, and as "Reaper's" wingman.**

**The enemy forces had been found heading in the direction of North Africa. You are to head there immediately... as soon as you are repaired and rearmed...**

**Emergency**** Transmission from Command... **

**OLDS sighted changing orbit. Possible control from surface.**

* * *

I waited in the hanger as the crew repaired my F-3 Shinden II... named after the J7W Shinden... the prototype aircraft in WWII...

"Kei..." Simon walked up to me...

"Simon..."

"I... I just wanted to thank you... for saving me..."

"It's not big deal... you saved me in Iyuli... "

"Okay guys! Your planes are ready!" the crew chief informed, "Time to go!"

"Wanna continue this later?" I asked

"Sure... how about in the air?.." He responded

"That would be nice..."

* * *

**Did you figured out the other pairing? It should be obvious... **

**If you don't know about the frequency, here's the reference: 118.04 -Ace Combat.04- 118th Tactical Fighter Wing**

**Perhaps there are more single-player missions, just as a teaser, so they won't spoil the rest.**

**The F-3 is a great fighter...multirole... something like that. I hope to get the model kit of it, which is also the Ridgebacks Edition. It's 3,600 Yen... so...yeah... and I want to get another model kit: the Santa Cruz from Toaru Hikuushi e no Tsuioku (known as The Princess and the Pilot in English countries). **

**If you don't know, this is based off of AC5's First Flight... with differences of course...**

**Also, if you didn't already seen it, but the 'Digital Hollywood' performances of "ISAF", "The Journey Home", and "Zero" are now available on PSN. You can also watch on UWSP JasonChan's ACI channel.**

**For ****super weapons, I had included the super weapons from Ace Combat 4, 5 (Similar), 6, and Zero. Can you guess them? Only some of them are used.**

**I'll see you next time Aces! **


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, this is a A/N chapter**.

**Happy 15th anniversary to Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere (JPN)! And, happy launch to Ace Combat Infinity (NSTC), PAL is coming on the 28th.**

**In this page, I'll go over the next chapters in the fanfic.**

**1. I will go over mission 3 of the official release, as well as the mission of Area B7R (6-8) in upcoming chapters**

**Next chapter: North Africa - Reveal of ZOE aircraft**

**2. I'm including super weapons from AC4,AC5,AC6, and ACZ, or their ACI equivalent.**

**Next super weapon: P-112 Type 1 (B7R - Flashback) / Scinfaxi/Hirmfaxi Class submarine carrier**

**And 3. The game itself**

**What do you think of everything so far? Let me know. If you want, you can give a list of all of Ace Combat references per chapter, I already gave a few.**

**Feel free to ask questions, and I'll answer them via PM, or on the next chapter.**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**SPECIAL RAID!**

**MISSION: MOBY DICK ASSAULT III**

**DIFFERENCE: Laser Units**

**EXTREMELY RARE**

* * *

**Special Challenge: ADFX-01 Morgan Block 1**

**After accepting, complete 30 CO-OP missions to receive.**

**Note: TLS has only one shot**

* * *

**And now for ACI's Ending Cutscene of Mission 5. Don't want slight spoilers, then skip this.**

* * *

**"If you're the top earner, you get first priority, over everyone else... you want money, you want fame..."**

**REAPER EMBLEM VIEW "Ribbon"**

**"Then you have to outdo our ace here..."**

**...**

**DATALINK CONTROL SYSTEM**

**-OUT OF RANGE-**

**DISCONNECTED**

**CONNECTION NOT FOUND**

**WAITING FOR COMMUNICATIONS SATELITE**

**"24 hours until reactivation"**

**"What? Ah, that's no fun..."**

**"Please, be patient master..."**

**...Next...**

**"Enemy fighter squadron taking off from South America. They're flying towards US territory. You will meet in Area** **B7R in the Nevada Wastelands."**

**"Gotcha Ribbon!"**

**"Is that..."**

**"Above..."**

**"There's something new on radar!"**

**"Holy..."**

**...**

**"I have my fill of this sight 20 years ago..."**

**...**

**ACE COMBAT INFINITY**

**"We have some time before deployment. Make sure your craft is fully prepared for combat..."**

* * *

**Remember guys, this is a free-to-play game. The campaign will require Stock Fuel, AND credits to ****continue. But for 2000 Yen (About 18 USD), you will play missions 1-8 with no requirements, with the Unlimited Campaign Play Ticket. What's the advantages of that? Well...**

**1: You support the game, and Project Aces, meaning it could result in more content.**

**2: You save on more Fuel units, which means more CO-OP missions, increasing your chances to get the ADFX-01 Morgan Block 1 (Valid till August 5, 2014).**

**And Finally, 3: You can get the Reaper "Ribbon" Emblem from the ending cutscene in mission 5. (Not sure if you can get it without it)**

* * *

**That's probably it. I not updating any of my stories at least till the end of May. **

**Anyways, my next update is to my Angel Beats! fanfic, then my Call of Duty one. That's the order.**

**Order (Next chapters)**

**Angel Beats! (Iwasawa's song)**

**Call of Duty (Research)**

**Ace Combat (Zone of Endless)**

**So please wait, and be patient.**

**I'll see you again guys!**

**WWII Enthusiast **


End file.
